Playing with fire
by DramaAddict5
Summary: One fight... It was just one fight. Will Jace and Clary crush and burn? Or will it make them stronger? AU. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I OWN NOTHING!**

**Clary's P.O.V**

I don't know how it escalated so quickly. One moment we were wrapped in each other's arms on the couch and the next we were screaming. Names bouncing off the walls as we were intentionally trying to verbally hurt one another. Each word stung worse than the last. So many harmful words. I will not deny I gave my fair share but Jace was going a little far for my point of view. He was angry that I came home late and didn't call him. We have been dating for 2 years now. I shouldn't have antagonised him but I let my anger get the best of me telling him that he is too protective. Of course that isn't the case but it was in the heat of the moment. He blew his top then and there…

"I HATE YOU CLARY!" He yelled from across the room. That really hurt.

"Please stop, you don't mean that, let's just calm down and not let this get too out of hand Jace, please?" I pleaded to him.

"OUT OF HAND? YOU WANNA SEE OUT OF HAND WE ARE NOT EVEN CLOSE. AND YOU NO WHAT? GO TO HELL I DO MEAN THAT!"

"Please Jace I can't deal with this much yelling it reminds me of home!" I breathed out holding back the tears.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR FATHER? HE IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO YOU DESERVE IN THIS WORLD!" Jace screamed in my face.

That was it there was no holding them back now. He went too far. He knows how I was beaten as a child by my dad, I still have so many scars. Jace made me promise to never go back to him and now here he is telling me to? I turned to ran into the bathroom but Jace grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I struggled to get out of his grip. And as I turned he slapped me. I froze. I couldn't move… I couldn't see, I couldn't speak I couldn't even breathe. So many memories came back in an instant. My father throwing beer bottles at me and laughing as he pulled my hair and kicked and punched me over and over and over and over again. I looked up to Jace just as shocked as me…. Maybe more.

"Clary I…" I cut him off as I ran from the apartment. I didn't know where I was going but I just kept running and running and running…Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I didn't hide my terror, I couldn't if I tried. There was no one around. No one to help me. No one to save me.

A/N what do you think? Want another chapter? What do you want the rest of the story to be about? What do you want?

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is a snippit chapter if I get enough reviews then I'll upload a really big chapter tonight p.s this is AU... Sorry if there are many spelling mistakes...I'm using a terrible computer at the moment**

**Clary's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop shaking, I felt like I was going to fall to peices any moment. The figure roughly turned me around and pushed me into the wall of a near by alleyway. I couldn't see their face because of the shadows. I tried to see who they were by bravely stepping forward... only to be thrown back even harder than before, hitting my head on the brick wall, I fell to the ground.

My vision kept blurring. I picked myself up and attempted to fun from my attacker put he pulled my arm back threw me to the ground and stomped on my arm so hard that i felt it snap in half. I let out an agonising scream as he whispered in my ear

"It's not over until the blade sinks in"

What does that mean? I can't even think the pain is excruciating. He slapped me in the face and kicked my chest over and over again, I couldn't breathe. I kicked out and hit his knee cap. I have been a punching back for too long in my life, it's enough!

He groans, I must have hit him good! He lets out a roar of anger andwails on me. I can't even recognise were he is hitting me, I feel pain everywhere.

I hear somebody yell out in the distance... with one more kick to my chest he leaned down ,

"Remember what I said darlin'"

He said running off, I couldn't see anything my eyes were closed, I was exhausted from pain. I felt a handtouch mine, but I was already 'leaving'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thankyou for the reviews, they keep me writing. This is the long chapter I promised. Please review.**

**Jace's P.O.V**

I can't believe what I just did! I did what I always believed I would never do to Clary. I never swore to her that I wouldn't but it never had to be said, it was one of those things. I never thought I would hurt Clary in anyway, but tonight I messed up… big time. After Clary raced out of our apartment I still couldn't movie, it was like somebody had stolen the air from my lungs. My head was racing, I couldn't put anything together. I couldn't form a sentence even if I tried.

I did the first thing I could think of… Call my brother Alec. After four rings he picked up,

"Its 2:00am Whhaaatt?" His groggy voice answered.

"A-Alec I need your help….. I–I… I don't know what do…I…"

"Jace….Jace calm down!" He interrupted sounding far more awake.

"What happened? Slowly" I don't know where to begin. I took a deep breath.

"Clary and I were talking about half an hour ago and she brought up that she wanted to maybe movie into the city in Brooklyn because she would have a better chance to make a living with her paintings, but I made a big deal about it saying that we are perfectly fine here and stuff like that….

We got into a huge argument and I said some really terrible things to her, I told her 'WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO YOUR FATHER? HE IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO YOU DESERVE IN THIS WORLD!' and I told her that I hate her… I remember the look in her eyes when I told her this Alec. She was crushed, she looked empty. I did that to her… I let my anger cloud my thoughts and I hurt Clary, I promised myself I wouldn't do that to her ever…."

"Jace I understand but you need to finish telling me what happened" Alec urged.

"She turned to go into the bathroom away from me and I grabbed her and she tried to struggle away from me and I slapped her…., I physically hit her"

This all sounds foreign to me, like it never really happened. I wish it didn't and I could walk into our bedroom and she would be there, peacefully sleeping with not a worry in the world.

"She has had enough that without me adding to the list of people who hit her."

I can just see Alec's look of shock, disappointment and horror. He and Clary are really close.

"Jace… where is Clary?" He asked urgently.

"I don't know… she ran off after I h-hit her"

"WHAT" He screamed into the phone. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LET HER LEAVE THE APARTMENT BY HERSELF AT TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?"

It finally daunted on me. I had actually let her run out of our apartment at such a late hour…"

"Oh god Alec I have no idea where she would have gone, she could be anywhere."

"Jace I'm going to call Izzy and explain what happened. Go look for her NOW and Izzy and I will too."

"Okay call me if you find her." I said and hanged up. I put my jacket on and ran out of the apartment slamming the door.

I have so many conflicting emotions and thoughts racing through my mind at the moment but the ones that stick out the most are _'Jace you're an absolute dickhead!_' and _'You seriously fucked up big this time'_

I didn't run through the streets because I was worried I would run past her. I can't believe this. I checked all of Clary's favourite places first but she wasn't there. I swear I am going to lose the plot soon.

"Jace" Someone called as I past one of the 'fancy' restaurants. Every part of my wished that it was Clary, but that wasn't her voice. I turned to see Aline. Aline was a… I wouldn't go as far to say slut…but.

"Where's your girlfriend?" She asked winking. I hate when girls disrespect themselves like that, it's sick.

"Not now Aline" I say trying to get past her but she stepped in front of me again.

"Oh is there trouble in paradise?" She asked with a smirk forming on her face.

I let out a frustrated sigh…

"Aline this is not the time" I said quickly walking off.

Clary where are you?

**Alec's P.O.V**

I can't believe what's going on. As soon as I told Izzy she freaked out and kept saying everything she was going to do to Jace when she got her hands on him for being such an idiot. I quickly picked Izzy up, there was no way I was going to let my sister go running around on her own as well.

I can't bring myself to think about what could have happened to Clary being alone out here.

Get a grip Alec don't automatically assume the worst, that won't help Clary. Clary was one of the first people at school to ignore how shy I was and get to know me. It was so strange how close we got. When she and Jace got together I was so happy because Jace needed someone natural like Clary to bring his big head back down to earth. And Clary needed someone like Jace who could build her up from the low place she was in at that time. I remember the day I found out her father was beating her. I don't think I have ever seen someone so…so… vulnerable. I was there for her though. I helped her tell Jace and get the hell out of that horrific place.

Izzy and I spent another ten minutes searching through the streets. I was so worried at this point.

"Alec what's that?" Izzy asked me with wide eyes pointing to a nearby alleyway. I took a few steps closer to see, it was difficult due to lack of light but I could make out a man kicking a girl on the ground.

"HEY, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE YOU JERK" Izzy screamed out. The man leaned down and said something to the girl and ran off. I didn't chase the man, the girl needed help. We quickly walked towards the girl but as we got closer I realised something. It was Clary…. Oh god. I ran over to her… I can't breathe she has bruises forming all over her and a pool of blood around her head. I didn't want to touch her and make anything worse. I was on the verge of tears, but I had to be strong for Izzy who was sobbing, screaming, begging, crying for Clary to be okay.

I quickly dialled Jace's number.

"Anything?" He asked urgently.

"We found her…" I told him the address and to come quick. A few minutes later Jace came running into the alley. He saw Clary laying there.

"CLARY" he screamed.

**Jace's P.O.V **

I ran into the alleyway gasping for air. Alec didn't explain anything, he just told me to hurry. As I neared Alec and Izzy I spotted Clary… but she was laying on the ground… not moving. I froze for a split second.

"CLARY" I screamed running faster than I ever thought possible. When I reached her I dropped to my knees and grabbed Clary's hand. I could hear Izzy calling 911 behind me. I felt for a pulse, any signs of life in the girl who I have said 'I love you' to more than I can count, but that's not enough I know that I will be saying it to her for the rest of my life. My heart dropped… scratch that it fell from the 'top shelf' and shattered into a million pieces below my feet. There was no pulse….nothing. Tears were freely falling from my eyes. Izzy and Alec have never seen me cry, but I don't care.

"Jace I think sh-she's gone." Alec stuttered.

That woke me from my state and lit the fire in me.

"No she's not. Alec you know CPR help NOW" He wasted no time.

Please Clary come on.

**Review. What do you think**?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry, REALLY short chapter for now…. I got food poisoning this morning so I'm not up to writing for a couple hours straight **

**Clary's P.O.V**

I felt as if I was…floating I guess, as cliché as it sounds. There was no pain… nothing. I was ready to embrace this feeling with open arms. That was until I heard it. It was a voice speaking… quieter than a whisper. I couldn't make out the words but a feeling in my chest told me that the voice meant something to me. The numbness felling was overtaking me, slowly but surely. I felt so weak, too weak to be able to stop the feeling that brought me peace. Suddenly the voice came back much louder and much clearer. It was Jace… A jolt of adrenalin pulsed through me. I know Jace and I aren't doing the best right now obviously, I need him… I can't leave without him…Can I?

**A/N Please Review it urges me to write.**


	5. Chapter

PLEASE READ…. I've gotten a lot better thankyou all, I want to get a long chapter up by the end of Tomorrow but I need inspiration so…

Does ANYONE know ANY really sad songs that are emotional? Please let me know ASAP so I can get a chapter up


End file.
